1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a battery, and more particularly to a battery in which the battery contents are integrally formed into a three-layered tablet structure.
2. Description of the prior art
Conventional batteries, particularly batteries using an electrolytic solution, are manufactured in the following way.
For example, in coin-shaped batteries, a positive-electrode composition containing a positive-active material is used to fill or impregnate an electrode substrate. After a positive electrode is obtained by the cutting of this electrode substrate into a disk, this positive electrode substrate and the battery case are welded together. Next, a separator (electrolyte-supporting material) made of a fibrous polymer or of a polymer film is cut into a disk, and this separator is placed on top of the positive-electrode substrate that was already welded as above in the battery case. Next, a negative-electrode composition containing a negative-active material is used to fill or impregnate an electrode substrate in the same way as the positive-electrode composition. After a negative electrode is obtained by the cutting of this electrode substrate into a disk, this negative electrode substrate and the battery cover are welded together. Finally, the battery case is supplied with electrolytic solution, and then sealed, ending the manufacturing process.
In this way, conventional batteries are disadvantageous in that their manufacturing process is complicated as described above, so that much time is required to produce the batteries.